A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to razors used for personal grooming and, more particularly, to a new and improved razor that includes a squeegee affixed thereto for wiping and removing water condensation due to steam or water vapor from a reflecting surface, such as a mirror.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Razors having sharpened blades for personal grooming are old and well known in the art. Examples of such razors are straight razors and safety razors, including cartridge-type razors. Often the act of shaving takes place in the presence of very hot water, resulting in the presence of steam or water vapor. For example, very often the act of shaving occurs during or after the act of bathing or showering as a part of an individual's personal grooming routine. Furthermore, very frequently the act of shaving occurs in a confined area such as a bathroom, where ventilation may be less than adequate. In such instances, steam or water vapor may be present and may condense as water on a reflecting surface, such as a mirror, used by an individual during the act of shaving. The presence of such water condensation normally prevents an individual from being able to accurately, rapidly and safely perform the act of shaving. Thus, an individual may find it necessary to locate an absorbent towel or some other device to wipe and remove the water condensation from the reflecting surface before the act of shaving can be resumed and completed. If the room in which the act of shaving occurs is very small and inadequately ventilated, the reflecting surface may have to be repeatedly wiped in order to remove water condensation that may reform thereon after being initially removed. The necessity of locating suitable devices to wipe and remove water condensation from a reflecting surface often can be burdensome, irritating and time consuming, transforming the act of shaving from what should be a pleasant and satisfying experience into an annoying and tiring experience.